User talk:BattlePark
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the General Chompsalot page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 03:15, September 10, 2012 Thor's Hammer This talk page discussion concerns your recently uploaded image, it would be helpful if you could leave a response. Thanks. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Having seen the edit you made to Extreme Warriors Season 2, Heat G, I'm thinking you might have a few tapes of Extreme Warriors. Is there any chance you could get these on the Internet? I have a YouTube channel named TNNRobotWarsUS set up, which I can give you the access to, or you can upload to a channel of your own, if you're willing, of course. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I would, but I don't have the picture capture thing for my DVR and I don't feel comfortable having a YouTube account. And by the way, I actually do have all of Robot Wars:Extreme Warriors, except for the House Robot Rebellion in Season 1.--BattlePark (talk) 22:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :That's quite unfortunate, considering the American series is pretty much the last thing we need. CrashBash (talk) 22:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, that really is unfortunate. Is there absolutely no way the footage can be extracted so that it can be sent to somebody? It seems quite a shame that nobody else will be able to see it. Christophee (talk) 23:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :::It is possible to get the contents of a VHS turned into a DVD in some shops, though I don't imagine it would be free. If you were to get the files on your computer somehow, I could handle the uploading, and would own the account, so no need for discomfort. Although you would need an account on something such as Skype in order to send me the files. If this isn't possible, we'll understand of course. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::DVR? You could always record that to some recordable DVDs and either rip and upload that to someone or post 'em to one of us who could handle the rest. ::::On the off chance do you happen to have anything from Nickelodeon Robot Wars? StalwartUK 00:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes I do and I do have all of Nick Robot Wars.--BattlePark (talk) 01:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::What kind of video camera do you use? You can always point the video camera at your tv screen. That's what I did with my Robotica videos. You just have to make sure the quality is clear. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 01:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Its a bit strange, but I use a Nintendo 3ds as my camera. I don't have an actual digital camera. Its off topic, but I also do this with BattleBots fights and robots as well.--BattlePark (talk) 01:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well in the mean time, is there any way you can fill up the stat boards for the robots in their heats? I see you did a good job with the ones in Destructive Criticism's heat. Can you do the same for the rest? --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 03:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes I Can.--BattlePark (talk) 04:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Also can you upload a picture of Cyclone flipping out Thor's Hammer or Hyperactive? --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 02:35, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: I can try.BattlePark (talk) 03:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hi BattlePark, thought I'd weigh in on this one. If you could somehow get the footage converted to digital, as some shops can do, like Toast I would gladly upload the footage on your behalf. We'd all love to be able to aid you in updating our comparatively sparse information on Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon. If you need any further help, don't hesitate to ask me. Matt Talk to me 15:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I should have pointed this out earlier, I was in contact with the other potential provider of Extreme Warriors, he told me this: ::::::I'm sorry man. I really am. I just keep forgetting about it. College, individual YouTube project, and other things are always in the way. At the very latest, I will get started on it next month, when my semester ends. Again, I'm very sorry for putting you in this predicament. ::::::So at least we know that option is still present. But as I have shared before, this does not include every episode of Extreme Warriors, and I don't believe any episodes of Nickelodeon. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:33, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::OK, well that is good news. Complete sets are always good though. Does your contact have the missing episode from BattlePark's collection? Matt Talk to me 16:40, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'm not sure. I remember one where four robots battled the house bots, but I don't know if that's the one he's referring to. :::::::If remembering means owning, then I would think so. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:45, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey BattlePark. Thanks for all the images so far. As discussed here, we need a non-copyrighted image of Run Away from Season 2. Any chance you could upload one for us? Christophee (talk) 12:03, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :In case anyone wants to know the channel I created for Nickelodeon is NickRobotWarsUS. StalwartUK 19:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) If possible, it would be cool if you could do write-ups of the various episodes that you have. If you feel you can't do this, it's understandable, but it would be nice all the same. CrashBash (talk) 05:59, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Run Away picture Thanks for uploading a picture of Run Away from series 2 of Extreme Warriors, I couldn't find a picture of it anywhere (apart from on Team Run Amok's website). Sam (BAZINGA) 19:57, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks very much. We really appreciate it. Christophee (talk) 22:03, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :No Problem.--BattlePark (talk) 22:32, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Robot Rebellion Do you happen to have any pictures or information of the House Robot Rebellion featuring Snake Bite and Snookums? I want to see shots of the piano from the Drop Zone falling on Snookums. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 04:41, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I do have the tape, but its gonna be hard finding it since I have alot of unlabled tapes. What was I thinking. Also, my grammar really sucks so I don't think I will add information, but I will try to take pictures of the episode.--BattlePark (talk) 05:05, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm going to make a synopsis of the Robot Rebellion episode. Can you describe what happens in each battle the best you can? --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 23:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I will try my best.--BattlePark (talk) 02:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Marauder/Maurader The spelling for this robot is really inconsistent across the wiki, and I don't think anyone is certain which is correct. Can you please confirm which spelling is used in the episode? Christophee (talk) 18:54, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :I really don't mean to keep bugging you, but have you had a chance to look this up yet? Christophee (talk) 14:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Not yet, but I will get to it sometime.--BattlePark (talk) 16:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thank you. Christophee (talk) 18:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tapes I apologise to keep going on about this, but I've had a couple of ideas re. the tapes that you have. I think it's hard to overstate just how important these are to completing this wiki, so I'd like to arrange, if possible, a time where it is convenient to talk to you on the Wiki chat, or Skype, or other IM service where we could thrash out some sort of agreement. Looking forward to hearing from you soon. Matt Talk to me 11:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Extreme Warriors 2 Specials By chance can you upload the Annihilator and International Championship of the second season of Extreme Warriors? Andrew Marchant himself requested it on the Robot Wars Facebook page. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 22:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :My provider is going to be recording Extreme Warriors very soon, so I should be receiving those episodes this month, after which they will be uploaded to TNNRobotWarsUS. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) YouTube videos I noticed on your YouTube channel that you will have to take down your videos due to copyright. How long do you expect them to stay up? Christophee (talk) 11:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, I probably have to remove them later tonight. I don't know when, but I really recommend downloading these videos right now. BattlePark (talk) 16:25, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I ask kindly that you give me a chance to write something up real quick. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 16:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yes you may. --BattlePark (talk) 16:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::May I suggest that those who wish to make write-ups can use a video downloader to obtain the battles? Then you can keep them on your computer for as long as you'd like. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I've already done just that. If you have Firefox at least there's a ton of video downloaders for it out there. StalwartUK 17:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't have that means, unfortunately, but I've done what I can. I'll leave the rest in capable hands of those who know how to do this stuff better than me. CrashBash (talk) 17:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Just use a website like this, CrashBash. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, according to the TNNRobotWarsUS page, they will not be uploading Heats A-D of season 2. Can you upload them by chance? --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 05:48, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, I can't upload them for the same reason as my other videos. Since its a TV show, and yes its canceled, I can't do anything about it. Its not my fault, its the copyright rules of Youtube (just my vids).--BattlePark (talk) 06:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have a YT Partnership so I'm allowed to upload videos with copywritten material. Do you still have the fights on your computer? I can upload them to my page if you want. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 08:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) If you want to do that, How can I send my VLC files to your Youtube page? By the way, I got the Civil War and War of Independence specials, as well as two BattleBots fights from Season 3.0.--BattlePark (talk) 15:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC) You can send the files to my email. It's bobshr@yahoo.com --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 23:25, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :I would think most email providers have a filesize limit on attachments. If you both have Skype, that's a great way to transfer files of any size. Facebook works too. If Yahoo is generous with its filesize limits, then fair enough. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Headbanger14, how can I send my files to your Yahoo page?--BattlePark (talk) 04:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) On second though maybe it's better if we discuss this on Skype. You can send the files on there as well. My skype name is brandon,nichols18 --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 04:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I can't do Skype but how about this. This idea is strange but Headbanger14, what if I upload a few RW videos and you save them so you can upload them on your channel like you did with other RW videos. I delete them after you upload all of them.--BattlePark (talk) 22:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I can do that. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 23:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Can you also send the Annihilator and International Championship from Season 2? Those are the most requested ones. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 00:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I will do the Annihilator from EW2 if you upload my recent BattleBots 1.0 videos (from rfshq.com).--BattlePark (talk) 16:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Only a select few...I want to keep my videos in order. Especially since a lot of my fans prefer my Hardcore Kid videos. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 00:55, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :RE sending large files, I'm surprised no one has mentioned something like Dropsend. I use it when sending Bejeweled stuff as they're large in size. You can sign up for free or pay to upgrade to send more files a month (and more online storage as well). Worth a try, click here STORM II 17:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you do the International Championship and Robot Rebellion or should we just wait until that one dude sends the video files? --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 04:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Extreme Warriors request Hey there BattlePark. I know this is a bit sudden, and it's not really my style to "request" things, but do you think it'd be possible for you to upload a few photos from the Extreme Warriors Heat D Final between Propeller Head and The Revolutionist? If possible, one involving Propeller Head losing its blade, and then one of it pitting The Revolutionist? I have my reasons for asking, and I thank you in advance. CrashBash (talk) 22:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :I will point out that the battle is on YouTube. BattlePark might be able to get better quality, but note that the battle is there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Removing Talk Page Content Apologies, but you cannot remove content from your talk page. If you're looking to clean up a bit, you can archive. If you don't know how to do that, me or another user can help. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:11, May 22, 2013 (UTC)